DuckTales Gets Franklinmania (A Funny Parody About Hamilton Fans)
by gracestarkes
Summary: Almost everyone in McDuck Manor is obsessed with the new musical, Franklin (parody of Hamilton) and it is up to Scrooge to get everyone to move on before it consumes their lives.
1. Franklinmania Begins

"It was a normal morning for Scrooge Mcduck in Mcduck Manor. He was on his recliner having a nice sip of coffee Mrs. Beakley made for him. "Ahh, this is the life" He sighed to himself as he was about to take a sip. Just then, the boys, Webby, and Launchpad burst into the room all clamoring, causing Scrooge to slip up as he was about to sip. He angrily looked over the couch to see what they were all riled about. "Oh I love that song" "He is so salty" "Tell me about it" They clamored. It was just pops and buzzes to Scrooge. The talking got so loud, Scrooge had to slam his cane on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"What is going on here?" Scrooge grumbled. Everyone looked at each other than at him. "It's the most fab awesome american musical ever to be created in the history of duck kind!" Dewey jabbered. "Slow down, I cannot understand a word you are saying." Scrooge grumbled. "What Dewey means is, there is a new musical who's cast recording was just released yesterday" Huey added. Scrooge was still confused at the situation. "And what musical is this, if I may ask" Scrooge pondered. Everyone in the room smiled and began to get worked up again. "It's Franklin, a musical that tells the life story of Benjamin Franklin through hip hop and is the best thing that I ever listened to in my life" Launchpad smiled. "Wait, what?!" Scrooge exclaimed, "The story of Benjamin Franklin told through hip hop? What has this world become?! What happened to real music and real storytelling?!" Everyone looked at him, offended. "Whoa whoa whoa, Franklin is not lame or stupid. It is the most stunning musical that made Benjamin Franklin more interesting than he was when we learned him in kindergarten." Louie explained, trying to keep a straight face over his passion,

"With songs like 'I'm Not Putting Out My Spark'"

"'Don't Stay Dead'" Huey added.

"And my personal favorite, 'Contented'" Webby added finally having something to say,

"And the dude who wrote it, Loon-Swamuel Mooranduck, is my new crush! Not only does he star in it as Benjamin Franklin but he composed the music, lyrics, book, casting, producing, and...AHHH! He is so handsome in all the pictures he's in!" Webby chattered, infatuated with Loon. "I'm not sure if this Loon fellow is in charge of all of this..." Scrooge said doubtfully, stroking his sideburns. Webby got close to Scrooge's face. "Oh he is, and just the mention of his name makes me slightly dizzy" Webby chortled, "Go on, try it" "Uh, we don't need to..." Scrooge grimaced but it was too late. "LOON-SWAMUEL MOORANDUCK!" Dewey shouted. Webby's eyes began to spin around the room and she looked like she was about to faint. Scrooge still didn't understand everyone's craze.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, who was studying phenomenons like this was brought on board to help Scrooge. Fenton did a few test kind of like a doctor would, he checked their eyes, mouths, ears, and noses to see if anything was wrong. He listened to the first song of the album and sang one lyric to them, which caused them to instinctively continue the singing. He walked to Scrooge who was observing through a glass window. "Sir, they have what is called Stuck Song Syndrome. It's when an extremely catchy piece of music, or a musical in this case, continually repeats through one's mind. They also seem to love the cleverness and emotion the music has as well as the complex characters." Fenton explained. "Aha! So the lad who created the musical is a siren in disguise who is trying to brainwash us all!" Scrooge exclaimed. Mrs. Beakley, who was with him, rolled her eyes as did Fenton. "Sir, I looked it up and Loon-Swamuel Mooranduck is not a siren, he even stated it in an interview with Roxanne Featherly, which was kind of weird." Fenton explained, "They even said I sound just like him, and after listening to the first song again, I still don't hear the resemblance. Anyways, I'd recommend keeping a close eye on them because this may turn into an obsession." "I shouldn't worry Fenton," Scrooge scoffed, "these lad are just having fun with their music. Trust me, they are going to move on in three days. Come, Beakley." Scrooge headed out the door. "I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Mrs. Beakley said doubtfully.


	2. Three Days Later

Three days later, all seemed normal to Scrooge, he was in his recliner about to have a sip of coffee until a loud cry was heard. He ran to see what it was, it was coming from upstairs and it sounded very serious. He busted the door opened and saw Dewey and Louie crying in their bed. "Aww boys, what's the matter, have you all been watching those pound commercials again?" Scrooge consoled inching closer. "We...we just listened to 'It's Silent Downtown' from the Franklin cast recording AND IT IS SO HEARTBREAKING!" Dewey sobbed, throwing himself in his pillow. "Who knew that he went through all of this pain and suffering!" Louie bawled. Scrooge's face changed from concerned to annoyed. "Seriously lads? I thought one of you was seriously hurt or something" he scolded. Just then, he saw Webby and Launchpad walk past the door in the hall, carrying boxes of Darkwing Duck merchandise.

"What are you doing?!" Scrooge blurted.

"Oh, I'm moving my old stuff to the garage to make room for the new Franklin merchandise." Launchpad explained.

"What! But you love Darkwing Duck, you said yourself nothing can top it on your list." Scrooge gasped.

"Except the 100 dollar founding father with a father." Launchpad retorted.

"Plus, I need to make room for all my new Loon-Swamuel Mooranduck posters." Webby added. The two left for the garage, leaving Scrooge dumbfounded at their fickle decisions.

Scrooge went to Huey's room to see if he was still okay. He found Huey on his personal computer typing something. Scrooge knocked on the open door to show he was coming in. Huey turned around surprised. "So what are typing there? A report? A short story?" Scrooge pondered, relieved Huey seemed to be over it. "Oh, I'm actually typing a fan fiction where Ben Franklin falls in love with John Hancock." Huey explained. Scrooge's jaw fell to the ground. "Oohhh nooo" He cringed, "Why in the world would you be doing that?" "Well you see, in the song 'I'm Not Putting Out My Spark' Franklin hints that he has feelings for Hancock so it's only natural for me to expand on that and..." Huey explained. "But Benjamin Franklin and John Hancock never fell in love or married in real life, you can't just treat historical figures like characters in a fan fiction and change their romantic orientation or their love lives. Writing a fan fiction about it just sounds creepy." Scrooge asserted. "Hey, our theme song says 'might solve a mystery or rewrite history' so that's exactly what I'm doing, rewriting history based on Franklin" Huey argued. Scrooge put his palm over his face. "I'm out of here" He rasped, walking out the door.

Scrooge walked back to the living room, hearing three things going on at once; Dewey and Louie crying, Launchpad and Webby moving stuff, and Huey typing on his PC. He sat in his recliner and tried to ignore all the sounds going on. Fenton came though the front door to talk to Scrooge. "What did I tell you, this is going to turn into an huge obsession soon enough" Fenton explained. "It's only been three days Fenton, give it a month and they will all forget what they were so worked up about" Scrooge scoffed again. Fenton gave a doubtful look before returning to his lab.


	3. One Month Later

One month later, nobody in Mcduck Manor moved on, in fact, their obsession with the musical only got worst like Fenton predicted. They didn't even want to go on adventures with Scrooge anymore. "We will go, if it involves going back in time to meet Ben Franklin and his buddies." they explained. "I'll explain this to you one last time..." Scrooge raged, "Going back in time to meet the real Benjamin Franklin will not only disappoint you because he's not actually a rapper, but PUT ALL OUR LIVES IN DANGER BY UPSETTING THE FLOW OF TIME!" Because of that, no one wanted to accompany Scrooge on his adventures, and since Scrooge didn't want his family to miss out on anything, he couldn't go on his own adventures either.

"Now do you believe me? It started as Stuck Song Syndrome then it grew into a obsession which is going to be tricky to break" Fenton explained.

Scrooge was on his knees now, "Yes! You were right and I was wrong! What are we going to do to stop this madness?!" Scrooge asked apologetically.

"There is only one option sir, we take them to see the musical" Fenton advised.

"WHAT?! I said we have to break this obsession not fuel it!" Scrooge said perplexed as he was getting up.

"No sir you see, the reason they are obsessed is they have only been listening to the cast recording, not the real deal, so in seeing the musical with their own eyes, they can let go of some of that obsession that has been boiling inside of them." Fenton explained. Scrooge thought about it and realized Fenton was right, they have never seen the musical yet have the music, ironically.

"Very well, how much is tickets?" Scrooge inquired. Fenton pulled up the price on his phone and showed it to him. Scrooge's glasses almost fell off his beak.

"And that's just a kid's ticket?!" he yelped.

"Come on, you are the richest duck in the world, don't pretend you can't afford this" Fenton countered.

"I'm not wasting me money on something like this when I can swim in it instead," Scrooge objected, "there has got to be some other non-spendy methods for breaking an obsession"

"Well there is, but not as effective as I think the musical thing is" Fenton said uncertainly.

"Great, it is worth a try and not a single penny will be spent on this" Scrooge bubbled.


	4. Going Method

The next day, Scrooge was prepared to break everyone of their obsession the non-spendy way. "Method 1: Distraction; nothing better than a good distraction to get your mind off things" Scrooge explained. He was going to take everyone to the mini golf park so that they may engage in activity that have nothing to do with Franklin. Fenton and Beakley watched from the sidelines. "How about a nice game of mini golf?" Scrooge encouraged. "Yeah." Everyone said apathetically. "Alright, Dewey's first" Scrooge said, handing Dewey his club. Dewey got into position to hit the ball like a robot would. He than began to brighten up as he raised his club up. Before he swung it, he yelled "Click, Pow!" and knocked the ball into the water. "Oh! I get it! 'click, pow!' from 'The Room Where It Took Place'!" Louie affirmed. Everyone began to sing the song but Scrooge put his palm over his face. Fenton and Beakley began to snicker at Scrooge's failure. "Ok uh, that one was in the drink so uh, Webby, it's your turn" Scrooge muttered, trying to change the subject. "Nah, I'm more of a cheerer-upper just like Franklin's devoted wife Deborah Read, or Debby which makes us rhyme friends. Speaking of that...That Would Be Plenty!" Webby chorused. Everyone then began to sing that song, causing Scrooge to kick a golf bag into the water in annoyance. Fenton and Beakley were dying laughing about now.

The same day, Scrooge moved on the the next method. "Method 2: New Interests; in doing something new, you can do pretty cool things that aren't related to your obsession." Scrooge explained, "You all said you wanted to try candle making before, right?" "Uh no, we never said once in our life that we would like to try candle making" Louie corrected. "Perfect, so that's why I set up a candle making station right here so you may find the fun in this new interest. You know how it works, just dip the wick in hot wax then dip it in the cold wax and keep doing it until it is large enough." Scrooge explained, "Now have fun with that, call me when you are done." He left the room and let everyone do their stuff. He could hear them singing the show tunes but maybe the candle making would have nothing to do with it? "We're done!" They shouted. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see what they did!" Scrooge chuckled. He opened the door and his eyes popped out of his head. Instead of candles, they made a wax sculpture of Loon-Swamuel Mooranduck as Benjamin Franklin. "What do you think?" Dewey inquired. "uuuuhhhhh..." Scrooge muttered with no specific tone. "I know, the hair looks terrible. Launchpad, I told you to get a reference photo so we can get the hair just right!" Webby smirked.

The evening of the same day, Scrooge was going to try his last method. "Method 3: Magic Wand; if I use this wand to make them forget about the obsession, they absolutely will!" Scrooge explained. "Scrooge, you do know that is the Wand of Wanbazing, known for having terrible loopholes" Mrs. Beakely cautioned. "Ehh, but it's been working lately, maybe the loophole won't be as terrible as it was last time." Scrooge grinned, trying to be optimistic. Scrooge raised the wand in the air and spoke the incantation, "Wand of Wanbazing, so bright and clear, make the memories of Franklin, disappear!" A magical ray shot out of the wand and hit everyone in the mansion, except Fenton, Mrs. Beakely, and Scrooge. "House meeting!" Scrooge yelled. Everyone gathered in the living room. "What can you tell me about Benjamin Franklin?" he asked. "He was one of the founding fathers of America and inventor of the lightning rod. Why?" Huey said, oblivious to the musical. "Lookie here Fenton, and you said I need to take them to the actual thing" Scrooge taunted. Fenton was unimpressed. "Now that's out of the way, they should speak less, grin more" He added. Just then, everyone's eyes widened and they shook their heads. "Huh, what are we doing down here? Where is that Loon poster I was just putting up?" Webby said confused. Everyone went back to their business leaving Scrooge dumbfounded again.

"You were saying?" Fenton smirked. "The loophole probably was you had to say a lyric to one of the Franklin songs, which you just did." Beakley acknowledged. "You think?!" Scrooge sneered. "It's time to face facts, just get them tickets to see the musical" Beakley asserted. "Sir, it is for the greater good" Fenton affirmed. Scrooge took a reluctant gulp and said, "You know, a few thousands of dollars is not really a lot." Fenton and Beakley looked at each other then smiled.


	5. It's The Real Deal Now

The next morning, Scrooge called everyone to the living room with an exciting announcement. "I bought us all front row seats to see Franklin in the Duckburg theater this evening." he announced, holding up the tickets. Everyone lost their cool and was basically shouting and screaming excitedly. "We're going to see Franklin!" "I'm going to see Loon!" "I'm going to explode!" They all clamored. Scrooge got overwhelmed by the screaming, he wasn't so sure that seeing the musical would stop the obsession, but at this point, it was the only option. He slammed his cane on the ground to direct everybody again. "Hey! I told you we are going in the evening, so save all that energy for later" Scrooge barked. Everyone nodded. They turned to each other and clamored quietly.

That evening they went to the theater, eager to watch the musical. They had the whole front row to themselves since no one could afford those seats. They finally saw the musical rather than just hear the music and it was everything they expected it to be. When it was over, they all came to the hallway to talk about it. "Wow, that was awesome!" Dewey exulted. "I could of sworn Loon looked at me while singing his solo in 'I'm Not Putting Out My Spark'" Webby bubbled. "And that Phillipa Coo girl has the voice of an angel! I got a little teared up when I saw the look on her face in 'It's Silent Downtown'" Louie praised. Launchpad was still mind-blown at what he witnessed. "I told you there is a lyric that says Franklin had feelings for Hancock!" Huey defended, referring back to the criticism of his fan fiction. "You know, even after seeing it and hearing it, I still have to say Loon-Swamuel Mooranduck sounds nothing like me!" Fenton argued. "I have to admit, it was pretty good, definitely a work of art," Scrooge cooed, "Now, what did you all think?"

Everyone huddled in a group and began to discuss it with each other. When they dispersed, Huey was going to speak for them. "It's quite strange, we adored it a month ago but now that we saw it, those feelings aren't exactly the same; it's like we already know the music but seeing them dance to it was great and all but that's it, that's all there is to it." Huey explained. "Oh, it seems you finally gotten over your obsession" Scrooge concurred. Everyone nodded.

"Hey Webby," Scrooge said, addressing Webby, "I wouldn't idolize Loon too much for two reasons; One: he is way older than you, married, and has two kids so it will never happen. Two: The musical wasn't all done by him." "What! But I thought he was..." Webby exclaimed. "Don't get me wrong, he indeed wrote the music, lyrics, and book but you have better check your facts when you say he created the whole thing" Scrooge explained in a grandfatherly tone, "A very talented crew helped him put this all together that he could not have possibly done alone. I looked in the credits and his friend, Alex Larkamoire, was the music producer and composer, without him they would just be singing to no music." "Hmm...Alex Larkamoire, he sounds like a cool guy" Huey added. "Also the musical is based off a biography about Benjamin Franklin written by historian, Ron Chicknow." Scrooge further explained. "Wait? Franklin is an adaption?!" Launchpad exclaimed, "I just thought it was an original work about Ben Franklin, showing his life based on what Loon thought of him." "Oh, one more thing, one of the producers of the musical was none other than Questdove." "Whoa whoa whoa, the Questdove?" Dewey gasped. "The bandleader of the in-house band for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Falcon?" Louie added. Scrooge nodded. Everyone marveled at that. "So now you see even the most talented people need others to help them on their way to success" Scrooge said to Webby. "Your right Scrooge, it was bad for me not to praise all the cast and crew, and to idolize a guy who isn't perfect and makes mistakes like we all do" Webby said. Scrooge patted her on the head as a way of telling her it's okay.


	6. The Conclusion

"Well guys, we saw Franklin so what should we do now?" Louie asked everyone. "I'd better go bring back some of my Darkwing Duck merchandise, I might love Franklin but nothing tops Darkwing Duck on my list" Launchpad explained. "And I'd better erase all those hearts I drew on those posters of Loon since he's married and all." Webby explained. "And we are going to prepare for that long-needed adventure we missed out on" the boys said. "Well, what do you know?" Scrooge chuckled, he was happy things were going back to normal. Launchpad drove them back home and they began to do what they said they would do. Scrooge got in his recliner finally about to have a nice sip of coffee where everything was normal. But before he could take a sip, Lena opened the door. "Hey guys, they just made a musical adaption of the movie, Frostbitten, and they just released the cast recording!" Lena said, "Elise's song is right, I'm not letting this be anytime soon!" Everyone looked at Scrooge and then looked at their phones and began typing Frostbitten. "Oh no you don't!" Scrooge yelled.


End file.
